1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a dispenser for bathtub faucet for use in connection with fixtures for bathtub faucets. The dispenser for bathtub faucet has particular utility in connection with dispenser connectable to bathtub faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispenser for bathtub faucets are desirable for dispensing soap at the faucet. A need was felt for a dispenser that would work with used small soap pieces that could be placed in a perforated basket for soaping a bath.
The use of fixtures for bathtub faucets is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,858 to Berry discloses a shower soap assembly is provided for mounting to a shower head fixture. The assembly has open opposite ends and soap holding screens mounted within for holding a cake of soap. When soap is desired, the housing is moved to a down soap loaded position such that water from the shower head nozzle passes through the housing dissolving the soap, and soapy water is dispensed through the output end. When soap is no longer desired, the housing is moved to an upright position out of the path of the stream of water. However, the Berry ""858 patent does not have the capability of utilizing small solid soap pieces and dispensing them at a bathtub faucet.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,139 to Migliozzi discloses a multi-carrier dispenser attachment for shower heads is provided and comprises generally circular support means which are mounted externally of the shower head and which support a spaced plurality of different water soluble substances which may be selectively positioned within the stream of water emanating from the shower head for dissolving therein. In at least one position of the support means, no water soluble substance is disposed in the shower water stream, and a number of adjustment means are provided to enable the ready adjustment in the disposition of the respective substances in the shower water stream to optimize dispensing efficiency. However, the Migliozzi ""139 patent does not have the capability of utilizing small solid soap pieces and dispensing them at a bathtub faucet.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,232 to Pollinzi discloses an automatic shower dispenser for mixing controlled amounts of liquid additive to the shower water. The dispenser is attachable to the water inlet pipe of an ordinary shower head and includes a plastic refillable container for holding the liquid additive and dispensing it under the flow of gravity. A valve is positioned over the mouth of the receptacle for controlling the flow of liquid additive. A dispensing tube assembly communicates with the valve for allowing liquid additive to flow by gravity to a portion of the dispensing tube extending subjacent the nozzles of the shower head. A first series of discharge openings along the bottom portion of the dispensing tube assembly drips a continuous flow of liquid additive into the stream of shower water after it exits from the nozzle. In another embodiment, some of the spray of water exiting from the shower head is directed into a second series of openings along the portion of the dispensing tube adjacent the front of the shower head for mixing water and liquid additive and discharging it from the series of discharge openings on the bottom side of the dispensing tube. However, the Pollinzi ""139 patent does not have the capability of utilizing small solid soap pieces and dispensing them at a bathtub faucet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dispenser for bathtub faucet that allows dispenser connectable to bathtub faucet. The Berry ""858, Migliozzi ""139 and Pollinzi ""139 patents make no provision for utilizing small solid soap pieces and dispensing them at a bathtub faucet.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved dispenser for bathtub faucet which can be used for dispenser connectable to bathtub faucet In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the dispenser for bathtub faucet according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispenser connectable to bathtub faucet.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fixtures for bathtub faucets now present in the prior art, the present embodiment of the invention provides an improved dispenser for bathtub faucet, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present embodiment of the invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dispenser for bathtub faucet and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a dispenser for bathtub faucet which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present embodiment of the invention essentially comprises a basket that has a substantially trapezoidal shape. The basket has a top end, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a left wall and a right wall. The basket top end is open. The basket bottom wall has multiple of bottom wall perforations. The basket is capable of retaining solid soap pieces. A bracket is connected to the basket back wall and is connectable to a bathtub faucet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the embodiment of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The present embodiment of the invention may also include a basket front wall perforation, a basket back wall faucet bore, a basket left wall perforation, a basket right wall perforation, and a securing screw. There are, of course, additional features of the present embodiment of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present embodiment of the invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the embodiment of the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present embodiment of the invention.
It is therefore an object of the present embodiment of the invention to provide a new and improved dispenser for bathtub faucet that has all of the advantages of the prior art fixtures for bathtub faucets and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present embodiment of the invention to provide a new and improved dispenser for bathtub faucet that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present embodiment of the invention is to provide a new and improved dispenser for bathtub faucet that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dispenser for bathtub faucet economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present embodiment of the invention is to provide a new dispenser for bathtub faucet that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present embodiment of the invention is to provide a dispenser for bathtub faucet for dispenser connectable to bathtub faucet.
Lastly, it is an object of the present embodiment of the invention is to provide a dispenser for bathtub faucet for dispensing soap from solid soap pieces at the bathtub faucet.
These together with other objects of the embodiment of the invention, along with the various feature of novelty that characterize the embodiment of the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the embodiment of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.